Troubling Things
by silveremoongirl26
Summary: i have edited the first chap andhere's a note read to understand
1. the aweful truth

Troubling things Ch 1 the awful truth By RMD DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon just the characters I make up J 

The war had lasted far longer than any one realized and now as Queen Serenity looked back on it so far. She couldn't help but think that it was a terrible waste but this was how things were done in order to preserve there way of life. The terrible things that she had done just to have the right child were innumerable. As she looked back she realized it would not have hurt any one for her Daughter to court the Earth prince but that was all in the past. Serena said "Mother when will it end I am tired of having to watch all my friends go to war can't you just settle with them." Queen serenity " It is not that simple Serena things have been set in motion that can't be stopped . One day you will understand when you have a daughter of your own ………."A man with white hair appeared interrupting Serenity" But what if she can't have a daughter what if she only produces son's your highness tell her what happens when you have a son serenity !"An outrage Serena reply's " you who are you ? You can't talk to the queen like that it is treasonous. You shall be punished!" Diamond looks at Serenity and says " No I won't because I am right aren't I Serenity and as your second husband and not able to give you a daughter . I was banished from the planet and divorced without remorse don't tell me you haven't told her about the heritage laws that only a queen can rule one of the lunarian bloodlines yes and if the male fails to give the queen a daughter he is dismissed and told not to return I am one of nine men to have been married to your mother before she found your father and gave birth to you did you know you have 13 half brothers 3 dead 10 alive all serve in the military the queens greatest generals and did you know that after the heir is born the husband is sent if the queen does not wish him to stay he is sent to a neighboring planet as an ambassador with out thought did you know that you father did not die saving your mother's life like she tell it he is still alive and rules Venus along with his present queen Riana and has never been allowed to see you. It is the same with the other men to marry and have sons by the queen." Serena stars at her mother and this man then shouts "That is a lie isn't it mother tell me you are not that mercenary I do not believe you . You just want me to doubt my mother . Tell me it is not true." Looking terribly sad the queen says "why would I tell you that is not true when it is all that and more you would have been told after popularized and did not produce a daughter with in the first two years of marriage and if you turned up barren they would have to deal with you accordingly I have given much for my planet but I don't regret having you or my sons they don't know I am there mother they think they are orphans it has been so for years and there is nothing I can do about it. If I could would tell them all they have royal blood in their veins but I am not allowed to even talk to them till the next queen is chosen. You are that one and I have tried to change things but the laws say only the regent queen can do it and usually they don't know about it till it happens to them you are the regent queen so if you want the laws changed you musty do it before you are crowned queen and marry your first husband. My mother did not tell me till after I had my first child his name was Nephlite he was a joy and then they told me if I had another son by this man he would be taken care of my mother had 12 husbands and 16 sons before me did you know that most of the royalty in our system is in somehow related to the moon some know it but most do not know they are do you know that princess Mina is not your cousin she is your niece by my 4th son the king of Venus I wish that it was different. But only you can change it "Serena stood there flabbergasted at what her mother had told her it was unbelievable she ran from the room in tears. She thought about it along time then she.

What do you think is it changing things up a bit but the story will be a very different on will update ASAP bye now…….


	2. author's note

Authors note

RMD

YOU ASED ME ABOUT SOMETHING LET ME ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS FIRST ODF ALL KING DIAMOND MAYBE A DISTANT RELATIVE OF PRINCE DIAMOND IN THE LATER SM ANIME BUT FOR THIS STORY HE IS THE PRESENT RULER OF ANOTHER GALAXY WHICH HE BECAME YEARS AFTER BEING SENT THERE BY SELENITY QUEEN SERENITY'S MOTHER AFTER NOT BEING ABLE TO GIVE HER ANY CHILDREN ALSO THIS STORY HAS MANY PEOPLE THAT ARE NOT EVEN MENTIONED IN THE SM ANIME AND THEY ARE MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE USED IN OTHER STORIES I AM WRITING BUT HAVE NOT PUT ONLINE AS OF YET SORRY ABOUT THE CAPS BUT MY KEYBOARD IS STUCK IN THIS MODE I AM WAITING FOR A REPLACEMNET TILL THEN I WILL FORGO WRITING ANYTHING ELSE IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT ANY CHARACTER'S PEASE EMAIL ME THANKYOU FOR READING THIS PLZ R&R MY OTHER STORY BYE NOW


End file.
